b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Levin/Powers
Powers & Abilities # Matter Absorption - Kevin's most distinctive ability, he is able to absorb materials like wood, stone, and metal and change his body to change its density to follow suite, increasing his strength and durability. # Matter Manipulation - When Kevin was mutated in Alien Force, he could not return to human form, but learned that he could reshape his body into various shapes, which he does frequently with his hands, making swords, maces, hammers, and has shown other uses, including turning his hand into a key, coating others in the substance to protect them, turn absorbed matter into a liquid form, and merge with the substance that he absorbed, using both of these abilities in Too Hot to Handle to fuse with P'andor's suit and make makeshift handcuffs from his containment suit. # Enhanced Strength- Even when not absorbing matter, Kevin is strong enough to throw several people with little strain # Enhanced Durability- Attacks that would normal severely injury a normal human have been shown to only cause moderate discomfort for Kevin # Expert Engineer, Mechanist, and Motorist - While Kevin never had a formal education, he is very smart scientifically, as when both he and Ben argue that they cannot use their powers with Plumber suits in Deep, he modifies them to give off electric pulses for self defense and propelling units to travel through Piscciss. He is also an expert when it comes to alien technology, having fitted both the Rust Bucket and his car with plenty of alien weapons. Kevin is a good motorist being able to race and chase both in his car and the Rust Bucket 3. # Expert Analyst - When Kevin and his team reached the site of a battle that happened several hours earlier between Aggreggor and the Plumbers, he was able to analyze what happened in that battle. # Criminal Contacts - Kevin, after being released from the Null Void, was able to make his way into the intergalactic black market by selling weapons, giving him a number of contacts and experience in the criminal underworld, most notably Argit. * DNA Absorption - His most notorious ability, Kevin has been shown to be able to absorb DNA as shown in his debut episode, gaining Pyronite (Heatblast) and Tetramand(Four Arms) DNA, becoming a hybrid. However, this has a bad side-effect, because if he absorbs too much energy from the life forms(which is like an addictive drug for Osmosians) he becomes unstable and could potentially lose the ability to regulate his powers and turn into a hybrid of all the creatures. However, after he mastered his absorption ability Kevin has shown to be able to morph into the aliens he's absorbed but also turn into a hybrid of them and back to human form at will. But there are a few weaknesses. One of which are that the powers he steal are only 1/10 of the original's though it seems this rule doesn't apply to physical attributes shown when in his Tetramand hybrid form he was still equal in strength to Four arms and his speed being similar the to XLR8 in his Kevin 11 form. Also it should be noted the powers he absorbs are only temporary unless he drains all the life force out of the organism the only exception being if he absorbs feed back energy from the Omnitrix but once he goes back to his normal form he loses those powers which is shown how he lost all the powers he gained from Ben when he reverted back from his Kevin 11 form. * Energy Absorption After absorbing energy, Kevin can channel energy through his hands to manipulate technology, discharge it as energy blasts, or physically enhance his body to speed up cellular regeneration, increase his strength, or recover from injuries at an accelerated rate. However, the energy will dissipate over time or through excessive use, so he is required to recharge. However, if Kevin absorbs energy, the energy will cause Kevin to become mentally unstable. Storing energy for long periods of time will worsen his instability. This mainly occurs in Osmosians who absorb energy very often but cannot control it due to inexperience and lack of skill. Energy absorption can sometimes easily turn into an addiction. When Kevin has recently absorbed energy, he develops black marks around his eyes. This is a side effect of absorbing energy. Category:Character Subpages Category:Powers & Abilities